Shattered Captivation
by Chibi Koorine
Summary: What happened when Tom Riddle was young? When he first came to Hogwarts? Was he really an evil child to begin with? And what really happened with the Chamber of Secrets? Rated for language and possibly violence. I'm not sure yet.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Several years before the birth of James and the rest of them, there was a story of a young boy named Tom Marvalo Riddle

Several years before the birth of James and the rest of them, there was a story of a young boy named Tom Marvalo Riddle. Tom was a quiet boy, someone who does not really have any friends. For years, he stayed at an orphanage, where he was raised by the woman in charge. She was nice to the other "normal" children, but when she gets into her drunken manner, she usually beats him, not the other children. For eleven years he suffered under her rule. The only chance where he had freedom was when he went out with the other children to play. For some reason, they seemed to be distant to him. None of them wanted to play with him. Not a single person wanted to have anything to do with him. He learned at an early age that he was able to do things that others could not do, special things. Like talking to snakes, and levitating objects. Once he was gathering herbs and other plants to help out someone who was wounded. However, instead of a thank you, he was called a heretic and a devil's child and other cruel names. For eleven years, he suffered under this inequality.

One day, Tom sensed someone coming, someone who would change his life. Of course, due to his special abilities, he saw the man before really seeing him in flesh. When the man went into his room, Tom was reading a book. Tom looked up and saw that the man had an auburn beard and mustache and was wearing a plum suit. Really, he looked funny. "Who are you?" He asked, being curious.

"I am Albus Dumbledore." The man said. Tom gestured to his bed, and Dumbledore sat down. "I came to asked you to see if you wanted to go to a school."

Tom's eyes widen in fear. "You're taking me to an asylum, are you not?" He nearly yelled. That was why the man came. He just wanted to put Tom in an asylum.

"I assure you; I did not come here to take you to an asylum. I merely would like to know if you wanted to go to as school.

Tom narrowed his eyes. There was no way he was going to an asylum, yet this man had something about him that made Tom wanted to trust him. _Fine, I'll play your little game._ Tom thought. "What kind of school?"

"A wizarding school. One of the best in the world."

Tom nearly laughed out loud. Yep this man just came to see if Tom was senile. There was no such thing as wizard, absolutely no way was there a thing like wizards. If there were, he wouldn't be living in this dump. If they were really real, his mother would not have died. She was good, wizards helped out good people. "There is no such thing as wizards. There is no way." Tom grinned.

Dumbledore smiled. He took out a piece of wood from his shirt then pointed at the drawer in the corner and put it to fire. Tom, outraged, turned to Dumbledore in an aggressive manner. All his life's possessions were in there. Not that they were expensive or anything, but there were his. Dumbledore smiled again and took the wand away form the direction of the drawer. "See? No damage on the drawer." Tom stared in amazement. There were no scorch marks or any sign of damage on the drawer.

He turned to Dumbledore. "How did you do that?" He asked in amazement.

Dumbledore smiled once more. "Oh, you will learn in time, only if you come to school."

Tom stared. He could do this, controlling his future. "But, will I qualify?" He asked, wondering if he would be cast out once again. He hoped not.

Dumbledore leaned towards him. "Have you ever done something strange? Felt different from everyone else?" He asked in a whisper.

Tom nodded. "Yes, I have several things that separate me from everyone else."

"Such as?"

"Making things float, taking to snakes, being invisible when I want to." Tom replied breathlessly, his eyes shining with hope. Once again, Dumbledore smiled.

"Then there's no doubt that you are a wizard Tom." Dumbledore smiled at the boy once again. "Only a magic user, a wizard or a witch can do things like that."

"Can we go now?" Tom asked eagerly. "I can be ready right away if you want."

"I am sorry Tom; you can't just go right away. There are several procedures and other things that have to go through before you can come to this school."

Tom looked down, crestfallen. "Oh. How long will it take?"

Dumbledore looked sadly at the boy. "It would usually take about a week."

"Oh." Tom replied, sounding even more dejected than before.

"I'll see you in a week then. Good bye Tom." Dumbledore walked out of the room, leaving Tom to think upon what happened.

Soon, dusk had come and Tom had no choice but to go down for supper. Walking into the room, Tom hesitantly walked to his seat, aware of the many eyes upon him. Sitting down, he looked at his plate, which had a strip of paper on it. On it said, _"Bastard. Stick with your kind, son of a bitch." _Looking up, he looked around the room to see who placed it on his plate. However, he just saw the other children eating. Deciding to ignore it, he began eating.


End file.
